El final del comienzo
by Vainilla47
Summary: No puede parar de pensar en sus ojos, su rostro, su sonrisa cuando cruzaban las miradas. No puede evitar sentirse feliz, al ver como sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. Si, sin duda, Maura era a quien amaba. Era hora de demostrar sus sentimientos verdaderos, de sincerarse y dejar que la verdad la dominé, de una vez por todas.
1. Chapter 1

**El final del principio. **

**Capítulo 1: **

Jane se despertó sobresaltada, otra pesadilla mas para la colección, aquel hombre era capaz de hacerle la vida imposible incluso estando muerto. Aquel hombre era el mismísimo Charles Hoyt.

Unas manos le empezaron a masajear la espalda, se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su sudoroso rostro, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó al reconocer las manos y la voz que le susurraba que todo estaba bien. No era ella. Era Casey, y ella no quería compartir cama con aquel desconocido, porque a fin de cuentas es lo que era, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y parecía que no se conocían. Claro esta que Jane lo había querido, pero su ausencia hizo que se planteara cosas, cosas de las cuales nunca se había fijado. Nunca se hubiese planteado enamorarse de ella. Su mejor amiga. Una mujer inaccesible. Y es que, la mujer prefería mil veces a la rubia que la abrazara después de una pesadilla, que le susurrara que no pasaba nada, que a el en cualquier situación.  
>Y si, se podía decir con seguridad, que la Detective Jane Rizzoli, estaba perdidamente enamorada de la Jefe en Medicina forense la Doctora Maura Isles.<p>

-¿Jane?-preguntó Casey sacándola del trance en que se acababa de sumergirse-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Si, si, estoy bien...fue solo una pesadilla-le dedicó una cansada sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Casey beso uno de los hombros desnudos de Jane y se volvió a recostar apagando la luz. Tras unos segundos la detective hizo lo mismo, se tumbo en la cama dándole la espalda al militar, este le rodeo la cintura atrayéndola hacia el. Jane se puso a imaginar que era Maura quien le estaba abrazando y con ese último pensamiento, se volvió a quedar dormida.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin ningún otro sobresalto. A las 6:30 am sonó el despertador, este dejo de sonar cuando Jane lo tiro al suelo de un manotazo haciendo que se rompiera. Se levanto como pudo, hacia tiempo que no dormía bien y estaba muy cansada, se preparo la ropa y fue a la ducha para despejarse un poco, luego iría a casa Maura a desayunar como llevaba haciendo ya tiempo, se había convertido en costumbre, una rutina diaria. 

Sin despedirse de Casey, salió de su pequeño apartamento, subió al coche y puso rumbo a casa la doctora.  
>No le dio tiempo ni a tocar el timbre, su madre salía hacía la cafetería.<p>

-Buenos días, Ma-le dio un beso.

-Buenos días, Janie-sabia que llamarla así le molestaba pero ella la seguía llamándola así-Os he dejado preparado un poco de café y un par de tostadas-vio como a su hija se le iluminaban los ojos al escuchar la palabra, café- Me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos.

-Gracias Ma, hasta luego-se despidieron y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina- ¡Maura, ya estoy aquí! -Grito al mismo tiempo que llenaba dos tazas con café.

-Enseguida bajo- le respondió desde la primera planta. Jane sacó la mermelada de la nevera y se puso a untar una tostada y ponerle aceite en la otra.

-¡Date prisa, Maur, que se enfría el café!-volvió a gritar la morena.

No tenían prisa, no tenían ningún caso, solo papeleo que rellenar. Pero la morena se moría de ganas por ver a la rubia, el día anterior no se vieron apenas por la visita inesperada de Casey, "Me adelantaron el permiso y quería darte una sorpresa" fue la escusa que puso cuando apareció por comisaría la mañana pasada.

-Mira que eres impaciente, Jane- dijo Maura apareciendo en la cocina. Jane casi se atraganta con la tostada que comía. Se quedo boquiabierta al verla, no es que fuera provocativa, estaba hermosa. Llevaba puesto una falda de tubo negra, con la camisa por dentro de un tono rojo cereza y los tacones, benditos tacones, con ellos puestos parecía que sus piernas no tuviesen fin. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, sus tirabuzones caían libres sobre sus hombros. No llevaba apenas maquillaje, un poco de raya en los ojos y los labios, esos labios que deseaba tanto besar, estaban pintados de un rojo cereza a juego con la camisa. La detective empezó a sentir una fuerte oleada de calor en la parte baja de su abdomen, dejo de mirar el escote de su mejor amiga y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Wow- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Jane, cierra la boca- dijo mientras bebió un sorbo de su taza de café. Jane seguir sin reaccionar- ¿Que pasa? -Maura empezó a preocuparse, Jane no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. -¿Jane? ¿Que pasa? ¿No voy bien vestida? -después de decir esto fue a mirarse al espejo mas cercano. Jane salio de su burbuja y vio a Maura como iba de un lado para otro, empezó a reírse acción que no paso desapercibida para la otra mujer que se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones y se encaro con ella- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? -puso los brazos en jarra cosa que a Jane le pareció de lo mas sexy que podía haber en este mundo.

-De nada...- dijo intentando aguantar la risa- Hoy estas hermosa Maur- le dedico una sonrisa sincera que fue correspondida por otra de igual modo.

-Oh, gracias, Jane- se sonrojo. Cogió una tostada y le puso un poco de aceite- Aunque...-se fijo en sus ojeras y la cara de cansancio- no puedo decir lo mismo de ti...-mordió la tostada.

-¡Gracias! -dijo en tono irónico. Pero enseguida bajo la mirada a la taza de café, se había dado cuenta, es su mejor amiga, la conocía.- Me ocurre de todo, Maur...anoche volví a tener otra pesadilla...el regreso inesperado de Casey...-empezó a frotarse las palmas de las manos, como hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-¿No te alegras de su regreso? -pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

-Si...no...no lo sé, ahora mismo no estoy segura, anoche, cuando tuve la pesadilla me imagine a otra persona abrazándome, no a él- dijo y fijo su mirada en la de Maura- Y pienso, estoy segura, de que estoy enamorada de esa otra persona- seguían mirándose, silencio, después de eso hubo un incomodo silencio, Maura dejo de mirarla, agacho la cabeza.

-Jane...yo...-fue a contestar pero su móvil empezó a vibrar igual que el de Jane- Mierda- que inoportuno, pensó. -Isles. Vale, ahora nos vemos Frost- colgó y recogió las tazas del desayuno, mas tarde las fregaría.

-Rizzoli. Enseguida voy- colgó unos segundos después después de ella. Cogió su chaqueta y las del coche. Salio de la casa de la doctora en silencio. Maura salio detrás de ella y cerro con llave. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

El trayecto hacia la escena del crimen fue en un total y absoluto silencio. Jane por su parte, no quitaba ojo a la carretera, Maura por la suya estaba pensativa observando el paisaje que pasaba por su ventana, alguna vez se miraban de reojo pero sin decir nada.

Una vez en la escena del crimen se separaron, Maura se dirigió a examinar el cuerpo y Jane fue donde Frost y Korsak la esperaban.

-¿Que tenemos?- pregunto al llegar a la altura de los dos detectives.

-Christina Anchovy, 25 años, de nacionalidad Británica- contesto leyendo su DNI- Estaba en Boston por una beca de estudios. Su novio Thomas, denuncio su desaparición anoche a las 22:47 al no ir a casa a cenar.

-¿Quien la encontró? ¿Algún testigo?- preguntó acercando-se al cadáver.

-La encontró aquella señora- Frost señaló a una mujer que tomaba su declaración con un policía- que salio a pasear a su perro. De momento no hay testigos, si alguien vio algo no hablara estando en el barrio que estamos- Jane se fijo más donde estaban, en las peores calles de Boston, por aquí te encontrabas un camello en cada esquina, una prostituta o gente tomando drogas.

-¿Un robo que salio mal? ¿Drogas? Todos conocemos las historias de este barrio con las drogas y los robos...

-Robo no fue, tiene el bolso con la cartera y el dinero, están las tarjetas de crédito, las llaves, aparentemente no parece que falte nada-dijo revisando la información que anteriormente había apuntado.

Maura se encontraba revisando el cadáver y anotando-lo todo en su cuaderno cuando llegaron los detectives, Korsak, Frost y Rizzoli.

-¿Causa de la muerta del "fiambre"? -dijo agachando-se a la altura de la forense.

-¡Jane! ¡No le llames así! ¡Son personas, sin vida pero personas! -le regaño, odiaba que llamase así a los cuerpos. Jane la miro y luego observó a la mujer sin vida que tenia enfrente- Mujer blanca, entre 20 y 25 años. La bala entró por la sien izquierda y salio por la derecha, murió al instante. Calibre 45- le entregó una bolsita con el casquillo de la bala. Jane rozo la mano de Maura al coger la prueba, se miraron y se quedaron así un par de segundos.

-Doctora Isles- dijo el paramédico para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres que se devoraban con la mirada- ¿Has terminado? Tengo que llevarme el cuerpo, pero si quieres puedo esperar...-la doctora se levanto, se aliso la falda y le negó al joven.

-No, ya he acabado, puede llevárselo- el joven le hizo una seña a su compañero que este se acercó con una camilla para proceder a llevarse el cadáver a la morgue.

-Maura Isles- dijo el joven de la camilla sonriendo. Se alegraba de ver a la mujer. Ella también sonreía.

-Larry- dijo mientras no dejaba de sonreír, el joven le guiño un ojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para una detective que tenia el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. El joven subió el cuerpo a la camilla con la ayuda del paramédico. Jane, harta de la escenita de miraditas entre ellos dos, le dijo a la rubia que la esperaba en el coche, (que probablemente ella ni se entero) dicho esto Jane se marchó echa un manojo de celos y con mucha ira dentro.

-¿Que le ocurre a tu compañera?- pregunto el joven al darse cuenta de que la detective se había marchado. Maura le miraba con el ceño fruncido sin entender porque se lo preguntaba, así que, el joven continuó.- Que la detective se ha ido, se ha ido un poco...¿Molesta?- Maura se giro tan rápido como lo escuchó, buscando a la detective y en efecto, Rizzoli no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¡Mierda!- mascullo la rubia- Llevar el cuerpo a la morgue, Larry ya nos vemos- la doctora salio corriendo buscando a Jane- Frankie, has visto a tu hermana? -el mediano la miro levantando las cejas- Frankie, no estoy de broma, creo que la he cagado bastante con ella- hizo una mueca ante la atenta mirada del hombre.

-¿Cuando vais a dar el paso? ¡Parecéis pareja!- no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia- Esto...perdón...se fue hacia el coche, muy enfadada...-miro con compasión a Maura porque sabia que se avecinaba tormenta, conocía muy bien a su hermana.

-¡Gracias Frankie!- Maura salió corriendo hacia el crow victoria de la detective.

-¡Suerte!- grito Frankie "La necesitaras" pensó.

Maura llego cansada por la carrera. Cuando llegó vio a la detective dentro del con el asiento recostado y con la música bastante alta. Maura entro y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Jane al verla entrar bajo un poco el volumen. Ninguna dijo nada, hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Al cabo de unos minutos Jane decidió hablar.

-Siento haberme ido de ese modo, ya hablamos acabado y sentía que sobraba...-empezó a excusarse la detective pero la doctora la freno.

-No tiene que disculparte Jane, no debí lo personal con lo profesional...-Maura agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada, a diferencia, Jane, a medida que Maura se explicaba y se disculpaba sus celos aumentaban.

-Maur, esta todo bien, tranquila, puedes coquetear y hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras y sin darme explicaciones...-Jane puso su mano en su muslo, esta al sentir la mano de Jane, se ruborizo y sonrió como una adolescente enamorada, y a fin de cuentas es lo que le ocurría- Venga, vamos, te invito a un café antes de que empieces la autopsia.

Una vez ya en la comisaría, Jane hizo lo que prometió fueron a la cafetería y ella pagaría los cafés.

-Buenos días-dijo Ángela depositando los cafés en la mesa que se habían sentado.

-Gracias- dijeron casi al unísono. Ángela no se quedó mucho mas hablando ya que a esas horas la cafetería estaba llena, todo policía necesitaba su café de la mañana.

Las tazas de café ya hacia un rato se habían acabado, pero ahí seguían, hablando, Maura le contó lo que tuvo con el chico de la camilla, Larry, Jane se alivio al saber que fue un rollo de una noche y que Maura no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.  
>El móvil de la detective vibro avisándola de un mensaje.<p>

-Es Frost, tiene nuevas cosas sobre la victima...-leyó con pocas ganas de irse- Debo irme...

-Yo también me voy, me espera una autopsia que hacer- Jane sonrió, recogieron sus cosas, después de pagar fueron a los ascensores- ¿Nos vemos para comer?- le sonrió.

-Claro- le sonrió. Llegaron los ascensores y cada una se fue hacia su planta, sonriendo.

**Hola! Me da la sensación de que los capítulos son muy cortos, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos, not problem :D **

**Cualquier comentario, sea bueno o malo es aceptado, y si os gustaría que apareciera algo en concreto o que hay cosas que no gustan, déjenmelo saber.**

**Un beso, Vainilla. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeey! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, me parece que este es un poco mas largo, pero que pasa es que en el Word me salen mas paginas y aquí se queda como muy corto :c **

**Contestando a la pregunta de Guest, intentare actualizar una vez por semana a no ser que tenga exámenes que es lo que me ocurre la semana que viene, aparte de que empiezan las fiestas de Enero en mi pueblo:D**

**Me encanta que cada vez me lea mas gente:D no duden en dejar comentarios de lo que os parece, cualquier critica es aceptada para una mejora de la historia. **

**Espero que os guste, Un beso, Vainilla. **

**Capitulo 3:**

Maura se encontraba en su despacho terminando de rellenar el informe del cual anteriormente había hecho la autopsia. Debía de ser ya la hora de comer porque sus tripas sonaban y cuando Jane entro cargando con una bolsa con comida y café, sus sospechas se confirmaron, ya era la hora de comer.

-Fui a por café y Ma me dijo que todavía no habías subido y decidí traerte algo de comer-dijo dejando la bolsa en el escritorio y sonriéndole.

Mientras la doctora disfrutaba de su comida, la detective se tumbo en el sofá, se encontraba realmente cansada, apenas dormía por culpa de las pesadillas...al tumbarse un suspiro salio de su boca, Maura se dio cuenta pero decidió dejarle un poco de espacio y que descansara. Poco a poco Jane se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó lentamente al sofá y observo a una indefensa y dormida Jane.  
>Maura cogió del brazo que tenia encima de la frente y lo levanto haciendo que ella gruñera.<p>

-¿Sigues viva?-pregunto soltándole el brazo de golpe.

-No-se tapo la cara, Maura no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero Jane seguía tumbada y con la cara tapada y al final Maura acabo por reírse. Jane se sentó para dejarle sitio.- ¿Usted se esta riendo de mi, doctora?- pregunto subiendo y bajando las cejas muy rápido, cosa que hizo que la risa de Maura aumentara.

-Para nada, detective- intentaba aguantarse la risa, pero no podía, cada vez iba a mas.

-Querida, te va a salir urticaria- señaló su cuello. Cuando Maura estaba desprevenida, Jane aprovechó y se lanzó encima suya para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-Dios, Jane para-dijo como puedo- Para por favor, sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas, Jane por favor- decía Maura llorando por la risa.

Después de un rato de sufrimiento y suplicas de Maura, Jane decidió parar.

-¡Gracias!-le dijo cuando estuvo libre de sus manos por su cuerpo, cada una volvió a su posición de antes, ya que por la guerra de cosquillas Jane había acabado encima suya.

Después de tranquilizarse y de comentar sobre hallazgos sobre el caso, a Jane se le cambio su cara por una mas seria. Necesitaba a su amiga. Necesitaba contárselo. Además, les quedaba la charla de la mañana que no pudieron terminar.

-¿Que ocurre Jane?- Maura le había notado el cambio de expresión, realmente la conocía.

-No lo sé, solo se que no me alegro, que digamos, del regreso de Casey- bajo su mirada en busca de sus dedos para ponerse a juguetear con ellos- Ya no siento lo mismo que sienta antes por el, ahora todo eso lo siento por otra persona, Maur...

-Escucha Jane- le cogió de las manos para que las dejara quietas.- Mírame- le pidió, esta no tardo en levantar la mirada - Lo de Casey tiene solución, habla esta noche con el, explícaselo como me lo estas diciendo a mi, te entenderá. Y lo otro...dile a esa afortunada persona lo que sientes, arriésgate, no vas a perder nada. A lo mejor te sorprendes y a esa persona también le gustas...-ahora era su momento, el de agachar la mirada y ponerse a jugar con su anillo, lo hacia siempre en las situaciones que se sentía nerviosa.

-Maur, no creo que a esa persona le guste, es diferente.- soltó el agarre de sus manos con la doctora y se recostó un poco en el sofá. "Eres única, Maur" pensó.

-Cabezota, como todos dices, los polos opuestos se atraen, y en cierto modo es verdad. A si que, te cuesta mucho arriesgarte? -se levanto y fue hacia su escritorio a por el café.

-¡Joder! Y a ti tanto te cuesta darte cuenta que todo esto que siento es por ti? Que siempre busco una escusa para bajar a verte? No te das cuenta? -Jane no supo en que preciso momento empezó a hablar y a declararse, solo se dio cuenta de que Maura se había tensado y estaba girando sobre sus talones, Jane de un salto de levanto del sofá.

-Y una buena detective como tu, como puede ser tan ciega y no darte cuenta de nada? Que crees, que me visto así-la miró y señalo con sus manos su ropa- para los cadáveres? Para Stanlee? No, Jane, no.

-Maura...-si se ponía a pensar, algo de razón podía tener, aparte, de todas las indirectas que se mandaban las dos, pero no se daba cuenta.

-De Maura nada, me canse de esperar, de esperar a que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti, al principio creía que era solo amistad, ya que yo no sabia lo que era tener una mejor amiga, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así.

-Maura...

-Mis relaciones con hombres no funcionaban por una sola razón, ninguno era como tu...-Maura no dejaba de hablar, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevada guardando desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-¡Maura! -Jane la llamo por una última vez. Su sonrisa era grande al ver como reacciono la otra mujer.

-¿¡Que!? - dijo al final ya harta de que solo dijera su nombre y nada mas.

-Una de las cosas que mas adoro de ti es cuando te pones en modo "Google talk" pero, puedes callarte un momento y escucharme?- Maura asintió, se acercó un poco a ella y continuo hablando- Esto...no se cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, como tu has dicho, creía que era amistad pero me di cuenta de que no era así, que me ponía súper celosa cuando te veía con algún hombre, solo tienes que acordarte de como he reaccionado esta mañana con el chico este, ¿Larry? - se sonrojo un poco al decirlo- Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas, siempre que bajo aquí, me pierdo en tus piernas, en tu ojos o simplemente me quedo mirando tus labios, esos que deseo tanto probar...-se notaba emoción en la voz de Jane al hablar de su mejor amiga. Maura no dejaba de sonrojarse, no sabia que se fijaba en esas cosas.- Y ya cuando sonríes...-no pudo evitar que sonriera, como su fuera un bostezo, Maura también sonrió. Jane dio un paso mas hacia ella, que esta la imito. Estaban a un par de centímetros, si levantaban la mano se podían tocar.

-Me encanta que te emociones cuando hablas de mi- Sonrió al ver como Jane se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza, Maura la abrazo por el cuello y le levanto la barbilla. Jane la rodeo por la cintura.  
>Las dos cerraron los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de la otra y disfrutar mejor del momento. Se sentían en el paraíso. Estaban donde deseaban estar, abrazadas a la persona que querían. Se separaron un poco en busca de oxigeno, pero no dejaron de mirarse y sonreír, querían más, Jane la sentó encima del escritorio, los besos eras urgentes, Maura le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas para atraerla más hacia ella y así profundizando mas los besos. Maura rozo los labios le Jane con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella no se lo impidió y empezó una guerra de lenguas. La rubia le mordió el labio y la morena gemio.<p>

-Jane...-dijo Maura entre gemidos, Jane no contesto, estaba demasiado concentrada en su cuello y en la posible marca que dejaría.- Jane...-repitió- Tu...tu teléfono esta sonando...

-Deja que suene, es Ma...- dijo Jane succionándole el cuello, definitivamente le había había hecho un chupetón.

-Cojelo, puede ser importante- se separo un poco de Jane que esta bufo de frustración. Maura sonreía por el comportamiento de su detective.

-Rizzoli- contesto con desgana.

-¿Que maneras son esas de contestar a tu madre? Jane Clemen...

-¿¡Que querías, Ma!?-le corto rápido, odiaba que le llamasen por su nombre completo.- Estoy ocupada...-esta miro a Maura, la cual se estaba mordiéndose el labio provocándola.

-¿Todavía no te has tomado tu segundo café? Bueno, por lo que te llamaba, como ya sabrás, este domingo es el cumpleaños de tu hermano Frankie-Jane escuchaba a desgana quería que la conversación acabara cuanto antes, y tener a Maura enfrente tentándola no ayudaba.

-¿Y? Vamos Ma, dilo, como te he dicho estoy ocupada- Jane se sentó en el sofá, y Maura quería 'jugar', se acercó poco a poco y se sentó sobre ella, Jane se quedó parada, sin respirar, en los ojos de Maura se notaba una pizca de deseo, cuando noto sus manos recorrerle el abdomen y los costados sabia que iba a pasarlo mal.

-Que impaciente Janie, he pensado que podríamos hacer una comida familiar, y claro esta, Maura esta totalmente invitada, es una mas de la familia...-Jane había perdido el hilo de la conversación cuando noto los labios de la rubia en su cuello, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, poco a poco fue subiendo sus besos hasta darle un cerca de la comisura de sus labios, siguió dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su oreja y pendiéndola, le calmo el dolor del mordisco con su lengua, Jane ante ese gesto no puedo evitar gemir de placer, cuando se acordó que estaba al teléfono con su madre, se tapo enseguida la boca y esperaba que esta no la hubiese dado cuenta.- ¿Jane?¿Que haces? - "Mierda" pensó, la había escuchado y eso significaba que iban a tener una conversación un poco incomoda.

-Ma, te he dicho que estaba ocupada- Maura ya cansada le cogió el teléfono a Jane.

-Ángela, te prometo que Jane te llamara después- Y colgó. Jane abrió los ojos como platos, estaba incrédula, no conocía esa faceta de Maura, y le gustaba.- Vamos Jane, no me mires así, tanto tu como yo quería que esta conversación terminara ya, se que después me arrepentiré de esto pero, ahora...por donde íbamos?- Maura le beso en los labios, al principio Jane no reacciono pero luego tumbo a la doctora en el sofá, quedando Maura abajo y Jane arriba.

-Estaba hablando con mi madre, y tu, sexy doctora, no dejaba de tentarme, y eso se merece un castigo- Jane mordió el labio inferior de la rubia mientras que con una de sus rodillas le acariciaba su parte íntima.

-¿Y que castigo me vas a poner, detective?- Maura le seguía el juego, esta le cogió del culo y la atrajo mas a ella.

-Ya veré señorita, en cualquier momento se me puede ocurrir algo...y no lo pasaras bien...-le guiñó un ojo. Maura la beso para ver si de esta manera se callaba de una vez.

-Chica, no callas, luego dices de mi.

Siguieron en esa posición durante unos minutos, basándose, amándose, todo lo que llevaban tiempo queriendo hacer, probar los labios de la otra. Sentirse una.  
>Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la morena se sobresaltara y se acabara cayendo al suelo, provocando la risa de ambas.<p>

-¿Maura?- pregunto Susie- Te traigo los resultados de balística- Maura le susurro a Jane que se levantara, ya que todavía estaba en el suelo, se levanto con la ayuda de la doctora y se re arreglaron un poco.

-Voy- fue hasta la puerta, quito el cerrojo y la abrió dejando que Susie entrara. Susie se sorprendió al ver a Jane, pero al darse cuenta de los labios rojos de la detective y la marca en el cuello de la doctora, sonrió "Por fin han dado el paso" pensó.

-Hola Jane.-dijo entregándole a Maura la carpeta con los resultado.

-Hola Susie- saludo Jane un poco avergonzada.- Maura, nos vemos luego, mas tarde me dices los resultados- sin que Susie se diera cuenta le guiño el ojo.

-Nos vemos mas tarde- sonrió como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de dar un caramelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar...espero que os compense con el capítulo *guiño guiño codazo codazo*  
>Espero los comentarios.<strong>

**Besos con sabor a Vainilla.**

**Capítulo 4:**

El caso no les llevo mas que un día para resolverlo, resultó que la víctima le debía una gran suma de dinero a un importante camello y este la mato así cobrándose la deuda, dinero por vida. El resto de la semana paso sin ningún caso más, solo papeleo y mas papeleo.

Durante todo este tiempo las chicas apenas se pudieron ver, un par de escapadas a la hora de comer, o alguna noche dormir acurrucadas en casa de la morena.  
>Jane estaba acabando de firmar unos informes cuando lo escucho, sabia que era ella, su taconeo era peculiar, se le escapo una sonrisa tímida. Cuando Maura llego hasta la mesa de Jane, se le acerco a la oreja y se la mordió, provocando de la morena saltara de la silla.<p>

-Maura! Nos pueden...-miro a su alrededor, estaban sola, se puso a pensar en el momento que se quedo sola en la planta-...ver.

-¿Quien nos va a ver? ¿Casper?- Jane alzo una ceja. Maura acababa de ser irónica, mucho tiempo pasaba con ella, estaba cogiendo hasta sus costumbres. La detective rodeo la cintura de la doctora con sus largos brazos, esta le correspondió cogiéndose a su cuello. Harta de la distancia que las separaba, Jane la atrajo mas a ella y la beso, saboreando su boca, jugando a una guerra de espadas pero con lenguas. Cuando ya necesitaban separarse en busca de oxígeno, Maura decidió preguntarle, era el motivo por el que había subido. - Cariño...una pregunta...

-Dime- dijo sentándose en su silla mientras tiraba de la rubia para sentarla encima de ella.

-¿Hablaste con Casey? ¿Sobre lo nuestro? - Maura se mordió el labio nerviosa, no sabia porque lo estaba, ella sabia que Jane la amaba a ella.

-A medias -Ante la cara de confusión de la doctora continuo- Le mande un mensaje para quedar y hablar con el, pero esta semana como ya sabes he estado ocupada con el papelo, tenía pensado invitarlo esta noche a casa y hablar con el...

-Bueno, pues cuanto antes se lo digas y acabes de hablar con el -le beso el cuello, lamiendolo hasta llegar a sus labios- antes estaremos a solas..-le guiño un ojo mientras le mordía y estiraba el labio inferior. Salio un ronco gemido de la garganta de la morena, cogió a la rubia y la sentó a horcajadas, enseguida ataco su cuello, mordiéndolo, dejándole una pequeña marca. Escucharon unas voces procedentes del pasillo, Jane la beso por última vez, poniéndose de pie, Maura se arreglo un poco el pelo y se recolocó la falda, Jane simplemente sonreía con el labio atrapado entre sus dientes. La doctora sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No puedes decir que Mazinger Z es la mejor serie del mundo porque claro esta que la mejor serie es Dragon Ball Z- protesto Frost, al parecer el y Frankie estaba discutiendo por ver que era mejor.

-Dragon Ball Z carece de sentido, como unos hombres van a tener súper poderes y volar? -Frankie defendía sus dibujos de la infancia.

-Como si tuviese mucho sentido unos críos metidos dentro robots combatiendo entre ellos- dijo Frost sentándose en su silla.

-Chicos - dijo Maura, haciendo que los chicos se percataran de la presencia de las dos mujeres-si os doy mi opinión, ni Mazinger Z ni Dragon Ball Z, la mejor serie es y sera Pokemon...- Todos se giraron sorprendidos, no se imaginaban que la doctora mirase ese tipo de series- Vamos, sabéis que llevo razón...

-No habíamos caído en la cuenta de Pokemon- Frost miro a Frankie sorprendido, asistiendo a la respuesta de Isles, tenía razón. - Realmente tienes razón... la mejor sin duda fue Pokemon- Maura sonrió victoriosa.

-No sabia que tu vieras todo eso..-seguia pensando Jane, que todo este rato había estado callada.

-Si bueno...una de mis niñeras de pequeña me lo ponía siempre cuando salia de clase y al final me enganchaba y lo miraba siempre- sonrió al recordar a aquella niñera, era de las pocas que le había caído bien todo ese tiempo. Jane sonrió, cada día la sorprendía más, con cualquier cosa nueva que hacía que se enamorada más de ella.

-Maura, tienes algo rojo en el cuello- le señalo con el dedo Frost, haciendo que Jane se girara de inmediato a ver el cuello de la rubia. En efecto, le acababa de hacer un chupetón.

-Eso es lo que me parece..? Un chupetón?-pregunto el mediano de los Rizzoli levantando una ceja.- Maura no sabia que tenías pareja...¿Quien es?- sonreía con picardía, era igual que su madre, igual de cotilla que Angela, querían saberlo todo de todos.

-Eso Maura, quien es el afortunado..-dijo Jane provocándola, llevándose una mirada asesina de la rubia. Frankie y Frost se miraron como que no comprendía, los dos creían que era Jane la que le había echo el chupetón a Maura, pero parecía que no...

-No es nadie. -dijo secamente mirando a su novia, luego se enteraría se dijo para si misma.- ¿No me necesitáis más por aquí, no?- sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los presentes, se despidió y se fue.

-Mierda. -Fue lo único que Jane dijo. Los chicos seguían sin entender nada. Jane tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo detrás suya, pero era mejor esperar a que se le pasase un poco el mosqueo, tampoco quería empezar una discusión tonta, esperaría un poco y luego bajaría.

Estaba ya bastante harta de rellenar tanto informe, odiaba cuando no había nada que investigar, estar todo el día sentada, sin hacer prácticamente nada útil, a ella lo que le gustaba era la acción, estar por las calles, ir detrás de algún delincuente, sentir la adrenalina del momento, y sin duda alguna, rellenar informes no le daba la adrenalina que ella buscaba. Miro el reloj de la pantalla del ordenador, era casi la hora de irse a casa, ¿En que momento el tiempo había ido tan rápido? Pensó. Decidió por ella misma que la jornada de hoy había finalizado, para ella y para los chicos, como a Maura todavía le quedaba una hora para marcharse, bajaría y entonces, se irían a casa de la rubia.

-Chicos, no tenemos nada que hacer y esto es muy aburrido así que...-dio un par de palmadas- vámonos ya a casa, descansen, hasta mañana- tras decir esto y recoger sus cosas se fue en busca de su rubia.

Se sorprendió al bajar y ver las luces del despacho apagadas, reviso el móvil por si tenía algún mensaje diciendole si se había ido a casa, pero nada. Buscó a Susie que se encontraba en la sala diáfana al despacho, en el laboratorio, analizando alguna prueba, se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo y no se percató de su presencia, dio un par de golpecitos en el cristal para llamar su atención, la saludó con la cabeza, Jane esperó a que saliera, poca veces había entrado allí, pero no lo quería repetir, por que el par de veces que había estado allí, apuntó estuvo de romper algo.

-Hola Jane- se quitó los guantes con un sonoro chasquido, a continuación, fue al fregadero quitándose así cualquier resto del líquido ámbar con el que estaba trabajando.

-Hola Susie, ¿Maura se a ido ya?

-Si, hace como una hora aproximadamente que se marchó- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya- frunció el ceño- venía a buscarla para buscarla, me tocara irme sola- sonrió- hasta mañana.

-Adiós- se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez en el coche, Jane le mando un par de mensajes a Maura, diciéndole que iba para casa y que porque no la había esperado, pero nada, no recibió ninguna respuesta. También la llamo pero nada, empezaba a preocuparse, lanzó el móvil al asiento de al lado y encendió el motor. Luces apagadas, igual que antes, la detective empezaba a preocuparse bastante, que no contestará a las llamadas y las luces de casa apagadas no le daba muy buena espina.

-Perfecto, que buen día he elegido para dejarme las llaves en casa...-maldijo en voz alta al ver que no llevaba las llaves.

Pulso varias veces el timbre, nada, parecía que no había nadie, y no le respondía a las llamadas, cada vez su preocupación aumentaba. Entonces lo escuchó, escuchó como metían unas llaves en la cerradura y eran giradas, a continuación la puerta era abierta. Y ahí estaba Maura parada, con una de las camisas de la detective, que le cubrían no mucho más del muslo, entre sus dedos sostenía una copa de vino, la cual la movía sensualmente, en ese momento Jane se olvido completamente del enfado y la preocupación, no podía quitar la vista del labio que Maura se estaba mordiendo, de una gran zancada, Jane termino enfrente de ella, cogiéndola por la cintura, la pegó todo lo que pudo contra ella y beso sus labios con fuerza, empujó a la rubia dentro, cerrando de una patada la puerta, la detective soltó la cintura de la rubia para por quitarse la americana, también se quita la camisa, quedando así con la interior, volvió a besarla, Maura se acercó a la encimera dejando así la copa. Se quitó las botas para estar a mejor altura para la rubia, que esta estaba jugando con su cuello, mordiéndolo, succionándolo, susurrándole cosas, que hacía que la temperatura de Jane aumentara. Un gemido salio de lo mas profundo de la garganta de ella al recorrer con sus manos frías las piernas de la rubia, llegando hasta su trasero, lo apretaba mientras lo levantaba para que Maura subiera encima de ella rodeándola con sus firmes piernas. Entre besos y caricias Jane la sentó encima la encimera, colocándose ella entre las piernas, teniendo una mejor accesibilidad a su sexo. Siguieron besándose, la rubia bajo sus manos hasta el cinturón del vaquero, lo desabrochó, hizo lo mismo con el botón y la cremallera, le bajo los pantalones todo lo que pudo, ya que desde esa posición no podía hacer mucha cosa, porque la rubia estaba acorralada por los largos y fuertes brazos de la morena. Jane se despojó de los pantalones, quedando en igual de condiciones, mirándose a los ojos, la detective empezó a quitar los botones, uno a uno, lentamente, haciendose derrogar. La camisa blanca cayó en algún lugar de la sala, Jane se sorprendió de que no llevara sujetador, sonrió admirando el monumento que tenía delante, le beso el cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones, la rubia tiró ligeramente del cabello de la morena, una vez vio que los pezones de la rubia ya estaban erectos, sonrió, miro como tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás presa del placer, le cogió de la barbilla y la besó, pero esta vez los besos eran delicados, llenos de ternura y amor, la separó un poco, la miro a los ojos, y la doctora asintió, no hacían falta palabras, con la mirada se entendía.

-¡Jane!- gritó Maura entre gemidos, los dedos de Jane entraban y salían dentro de ella, cada vez con mas fuerza, alternaba dos, tres dedos y con el pulgar le estimulaba el clítoris- Oh si!- Rizzoli sonreía por las caras de placer de Isles, sonreía por los gemidos, eran música para sus oídos, le gustaba la sensación de saber hacer llegar al orgasmo a la mujer que amaba, y ella, estaba apunto de llegar, la bola de fuego de su interior estallaría.

-Vamos Maur, ya casi llegas- le susurro en la oreja, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior, Jane la beso antes de posicionar su cabeza entre sus piernas, sustituyendo así su lengua por los dedos, empezó con lamidas lentas y largas, probándola, saboreándola, Maura tenía los ojos muy abiertos, le sorprendió la acción que tuvo la mujer que ahora estaba entre sus piernas.

Maura llegó al tal esperado orgasmo, derramando todo su flujo en la boca de Jane, esta lo saboreó, se puso de pie, se limpio un poco la comisura de los labios con la mano y beso a la mujer que tenía enfrente, la ojiverde gruñó al saborearse a ella misma en la boca de la detective, pero al segundo sonrió, le gustaba esa sensación única.

-Te quiero- dijo la rubia sobre los labios de la morena.

-Yo también te quiero.

Volvieron a besarse, con el mismo frenesí que al principio, Jane volvió a coger a Maura de la cintura, volviendo a enroscar sus piernas en la cintura, Jane las guió al piso de arriba, donde esta la habitación de Maura, allí harían el segundo asalto, y tal vez un tercer y cuarto.


End file.
